For The Longest Time
by SteneMichele
Summary: Esme tells the story of the first time she meets Bella.
1. Preparation

I was alone again, naturally. Carlisle had spent the night in the ER, and all of my children were at school. This was my least favorite time of the day. Of course, being immortal did affect my outlook on 'time', but normally it moved a little faster when my family was home.

Like always, Carlisle had left a note taped to the bed frame. I ran my finger over his intricate calligraphy, tracing the delicate curls and sweeps of ink across the page. My husband wasn't one for showing off; being magnificent just came effortlessly to him.

My Dearest Esme,

I apologize for staying away from home for so long. I will return home at a quarter after one. I took care of the weeds in the garden, but I left the rest of it to you. I know how you love your tulips.

All my love,

Carlisle

I slid the letter into the nightstand drawer, adding it to the orderly pile of letters that Carlisle did not know I kept. After dressing hastily, in a simple tunic that Alice had bought me, I hurried downstairs. The home was reasonably clean, but I needed to make it magnificent. Alice had seen a guest in our home tomorrow, and it was important to make her feel at home. I had not asked much about her; we all knew everything that there was to know.

Her name was Bella Swan, and she was the only person capable of penetrating Edward's stubborn shield. She was also the only person capable of threatening Edward's self-control, but I did not worry about that. My son underestimated every aspect of himself, and he never gave himself enough recognition. I had never seen my son so blissful, and I was simply elated to hear him laughing with Emmett again.

I had to admit that I was curious. Clearly this Bella was not an average teenager. She had to be something special, something more than regular. What kind of person did it take to be adored by Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? Yes, she must be spectacular.

Three o'clock came quickly. I could hear Rosalie's BMW piercing the freeway before they came within a mile of our home. Seconds later, Alice was leaning over the balcony railing, waving to me giddily.

"The home looks beautiful, Esme," she complimented me, wiping a speck of dust that I had missed off of the stair banister. I ran over to stand next to Alice just as Emmett and Rosalie came strolling in, hand in hand.

"I want the place to look nice," I sighed, running my hand over the freshly-sanded balustrade, "I hope that she likes it." Alice smiled reassuringly, patting my hand consolingly.

"She'll _love _it," my raven-haired daughter promised, standing up on her tip-toes to kiss my cheek. I patted her hand in return. All there was to do now was wait.


	2. StarCrossed Lovers

I heard them coming before I saw them. They were in Edward's Volvo, naturally, going a bit faster than I preferred. Of course, it wasn't Edward's safety that I feared... nor the girl's, really. Edward always had to go fast, as if he was running from something. There were things for him to run from, but not anymore. If only he opened his eyes and realized that maybe, just _possibly, _his future wasn't so abysmal anymore.

"They're here," Carlisle muttered, winding his arm around my waist. I placed my hand over his, taking a traditional spot at the bottom of the staircase banister.

"Do I look decent?" I ascertained, placing my free hand in my auburn hair. Carlisle leaned over and kissed me pleasantly on the forehead, resting his nose on the bridge of mine.

"Please don't worry, Esme," he murmured, impossible for anyone more than a foot away to hear. "She's going to love you." I blinked in shock. I hadn't even _considered _what the girl would think of _me. _It was the thought of her being uncomfortable in our home that irked me. I had spent the majority of last night scrubbing every surface with the scent of fresh cotton, just to ensure that the place was completely average-smelling. If we could somehow make this _work, _then it would no longer be difficult for me to meet my son's gaze and be content inside. I had not given the girl much thought, either. I knew that she wouldn't be an archetypical blonde beauty. We had given Edward that option a century ago when we had introduced him to Rosalie. He would not fall for the hyper girl either, or he would have had Alice ages ago. I had never even considered Edward's _type._ But none of that mattered. The girl could have three eyes and webbed feet and I would not mind. As long as my beloved son was in high spirits for the first time.

Carlisle's index finger tapped the melody to my favorite song as the silver car veered up the drive. I inhaled as the door opened.

Isabella Marie Swan had eyes and hair the color of chocolate. Her skin was ivory, yet her cheeks were vermillion. I would have given up everything that I owned to taste her sweet blood right there, yet that thought didn't even cross my mind until later that night. The only thing that I noticed was the way that she rotated with Edward, her eyes on him and his eyes on her. Though she was not the most coordinated human that I had ever seen, she seemed to be in a perfectly choreographed ballet with my son. Her skirt swung blissfully around her knobby knees as they walked, hand-in-hand, to the front door.

Something inside of me let out a diminutive squeal of joy.

Her warm aroma filled the room as soon as she stepped over the threshold, yet I remained poised. I even found the strength to reach out my hand and smile kindly.

"Carlisle," Edward muttered politely, bowing his head to us, "Esme, this is Bella." My husband didn't miss a beat.

"You're very welcome, Bella," he said, raising his hand hesitantly. I stifled a gulp.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen," Bella replied, and her voice tinkled like bells in a completely human way. As she exchanged quick introductions with my husband, I found the courage to smile and step forward, mirroring my husband as I shook her warm hand.

"It's very nice to know you," I whispered, not wanting to frighten her by accidentally speaking too loud.

"Thank you," Bella said softly, "I'm glad to meet you, too."

The atmosphere then lightened considerably, and I spun around. As if answering my thoughts, my eyes fell on Jasper and Alice.

Staring at my son and his new Bella, an ancient quote rang through my mind like wind chimes.

_"For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_

And finally, my son met my eyes. For the first time in ages, they were twinkling. _There is something to be said for star-crossed lovers. _


End file.
